Ancient prayer
by Jacen Soul
Summary: When the Heartless attack the world of Final Fantasy VII


A woman somewhere in her early twenties walked through a forest it was a dark night. The starlight illuminating her bright green eyes. Her hair tied behind her in a pink bow. She wears a pink dress thin straps sitting on her shoulder. Silver chains hanging on her wrists. Brown boots kick up dust as she walks through the forest. She reaches a point where the trees seem to will her back.  
  
"Sleeping forest, open unto me. Your secrets revealed, Let it be."  
  
She spoke softly her words coming out more like a song her voice sweet as an angels. There was a Flash of energy as she walked forwards. The forest ended turning into snow the snow stretched out into a city, if that's what you would call it. Strange structures similar to shells stretched out in the centre a pool of crystal clear water. She walked beyond this into one of the structures. Inside was a staircase of steps made of some kind of flawless gem, crystal maybe diamond. She descended these steps it revealed an altar, before she got to the altar she had to clear stepping stones which she did without much trouble. At the altar is where the pain returned to her. The pain of being stabbed by the strongest sword in existence. The Masamune.  
  
"I was wondering when you would show up Aeris."  
  
She turned a man with Silver hair was behind her, his eyes were blue, a cold blue no emotion. He was dressed completely in black with silver outline.  
  
"Sephiroth, you know what's coming. They wont be prepared, they wont even know. I have to get back somehow. I have to help them."  
  
"The heartless, not even I compare to there Darkness, they will destroy this world, that can't happen, we have the same goal Aeris."  
  
"Then you know what we must do?"  
  
"It takes both light and Darkness to escape the lifestream, to gain form once more."  
  
"Essence of White Materia and Essence of Black Materia we must combine them."  
  
"Spirits of Holy"  
  
"Spirits of Darkness"  
  
"Your light shine strong"  
  
"Your shadows stay long"  
  
"Bring us into light"  
  
"Give us new life"  
  
"Spirits of new life"  
  
"Spirits of death"  
  
"We call to you now let us live once more"  
  
"We summon you now let us breathe once more."  
  
There was both a bright light and a pool of darkness. From the light emerged a Phoenix, and from the darkness Hades. With a wave of his hand Hades made a portal above them, as flames erupted from Phoenix consuming them, the flames and portal converged. There was a bright flash and as it faded they were on the same altar but now in the Physical realm. A staff and a sword in front of them.  
  
"The Masamune, how I have missed your touch."  
  
Sephiroth took up his sword smiling. Aeris walked to the staff holding it.  
  
"Staff crafted by the Ancients, Princess Guard may we protect this planet once more."  
  
Aeris looked around them, taking it all in she was alive once more.  
  
"The City of The Ancients, Sephiroth goodbye. if you take up your old ways I guarantee I will be there to stop you. I have to find my old materia now it might be the only thing that can save our world."  
  
"Holy can't help you Aeris the heartless are too strong."  
  
"I have to try, and if that doesn't work I'll find another way."  
  
"Foolishness, I fare thee well, Cetra."  
  
Sephiroth walked to the edge of the altar ascending the staircase. Aeris knelt on the altar praying.  
  
"Lifestream, I call to thee. Show me the way to were I need to be. Bring to me holy in all of it's light. Let me see it so I can win this fight."  
  
An image entered her head. An Image of a man dressed in Blue, his hair blonde and spiky, around his neck a pendent where a white orb sat.  
  
"C..Cloud.. am I ready for that? For the planet. I need to be."  
  
She got up walking towards the surface, she was going to Nibelhelm.  
  
Meanwhile in Cosmo Canyon...  
  
He awoke suddenly springing to his four legs, Nanaki guardian of the canyon.  
  
"Sep..Sephiroth... alive? No it can't be." 


End file.
